1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a removable tray insert, and more particularly, to a tray insert that can be releasably coupled to a support or another tray.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional trays generally include an edge flange surrounding a top surface upon which food and beverages can be placed. Food and beverage containers can be overturned easily and the contents spilled on the top surface of the tray, thereby requiring cleaning of the top surface of the tray.
In some conventional applications, a detachable container or material can be placed on a base tray to provide a removable surface that can be separated from the base tray to be cleaned.
Several conventional trays are complex and cumbersome. Moreover, the securing of a conventional detachable container or material to a base tray can be complicated. A need exists for a removable tray insert that can be easily coupled to a base tray or other support. A need also exists for a removable tray insert that can be easily cleaned, such as in a dishwasher.